Love Triangle
by Eren Ackerman Jaeger
Summary: Izaya likes Shizuo, Shizuo likes Mikado, and Mikado likes Izaya. How will this work out?


Mikado's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat in class thinking of a certain information broker. I don't know who, but lately I've been thinking of him. It's odd, since Kida told me to stay away from him. I felt the need to get closer.

I stood up when the bell finally rang. With all the other students, I hurried out of the classroom. Kida was waiting outside the door.

"It took you long enough." He grabbed my arm and began dragging me. "Where are we going?" I asked once we were outside the school. "We are going to the park." Groaning, I had no choice but to follow him.

-Skip To The Park-

I watched Kida slide down the slide as I sat on the bench with my legs crossed and my elbow on my knees with my chin in my hand.

Honestly, I was bored and just wanted to go home.

"Hey." I looked up to see Ikebukuro's, and probably the worlds, strongest man, Shizuo. "Hi." I said leaning back. "Why are you sitting by yourself?" "My friend dragged me here and now he's on the slide." Shizuo frowned.

"Your friend doesn't sound very mature." I laughed lightly. "You have no idea."

After that, we just talked about different things. We talked a good hour before Kida decided it was time to leave.

"I'll see you around." I smiled at Shizuo. He nodded. "Yeah." I turned and began walking with Kida. He was frowning. "What's wrong, Kida?" I asked.

"Do you remember how on the first day you came here I told you to stay away from Izaya?" I nodded. "Well, I also told you to stay away from Shizuo." "Oh, yeah..." I completely forgot all about that.

I shrugged. "Oops." Kida continued frowning. "Mikado, those two are very dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt by one." I smiled. "You worry too much." "I'm worried I don't worry enough."

"Oh, trust me. You do."

Izaya's P.O.V.

I dodged the vending machine Shizuo through at me. "Haha, missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me~!" I chirped happily. I jumped from where I was standing and skipped over to him.

"Now where's my kiss~?" I leaned over smirking. Shizuo growled. "Get out of my face!" He pushed me away.

"Aw, don't be like that, love~" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "It's not very nice." He removed my arm. from his shoulder and walked over to a vending machine.

"Don't... touch... me!" He ripped the vending from the wall and hurled it towards me. I giggled and dodged it.

"Shizu-chan! If that had hit me, I would have gotten hurt!" I said, faking hurt, but keeping my grin. "And that would have been bad?" He grumbled. "Very bad! Why, how could I kiss you if I'm in the hospital?" I smirked. "Unless you planned on visiting me~"

"LIKE HELL, FLEA!" He shouted, and stormed off, leaving me there smirking.

Shizuo's P.O.V.

The nerve of that flea! Sayin weird stuff like that, as if I'd really kiss or visit him in the hospital. As I walked around the corner, I saw CFelty leaning aainst her bike with her PDA in her hand. She typed something.

Hey. How'd it go?

I grumbled a little and leaned against a light pole. "It was good until I walking back and ran into the flea.

Oh? What hppened?

"He said weird stuff."

Like what?

I grabbed my forehead and squeezed it. "Something about kiss, and if I would visit him in the hospital."

Would you? I was shocked by the question. "Of course not! I hate him!"

Are you sure it's not love?

"Of course I'm sure! I like Mikado!"

Maybe you like both.

Mikado's P.O.V.

-The Next Day, After School-

Once again, just like yesterday, I sat on the park bench, but this time Kida was flirting with girls. I sighed. I love Kida and all, but he flirts with like every girl he sees and then complains when he gets rejected. I looked up when I saw feet appear in front of me and saw it was the black rider.

What's wrong? She typed into her PDA. I shook my head. "Nothing, just waiting for a friend."

Do you have time to talk? I read then looked up and nodded.

Ok. Can we go somewhere private?

"Yeah." I stood up and walked to an alleyway. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?

Shizuo and Izaya. I raised my eyebrow from shock. "Ok, what about them?"

I know you like Izaya. "W-What?!" I blushed lightly at that. "N-No I don't!"

It's obvious. "H-How did you know?" My blush started to dissappear.

Once again, it was obvious, but that's not the point. Do you know that Shizuo likes you? My eyes widened." He does?!"

Yeah, do you like him? Hm. I'm going to have to think about that. I mean, I've never thought about Shizuo like that... "I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. "I've never thought about it." I then realized something. "Why are you bringing this up?"

No reason. Can you get back to me with the answer? I nodded.

Ok. I have to go. See ya later. I waved goodbye and watched her leave.

Mikado's P.O.V.

I laid in bed that night thinking about what Celty had said. Yeah, do you like him?

I sighed and turned on to my side. Such a simple question, with a very meaningful answer. She really likfes me? Is that why he came up to my yesterday? How long has he liked me? Gah, so many questions...

I like Izaya, but Shizuo? That's honestly something I've never thought about. He is relly nice, if you stay on his good side. He's not bad looking. He's funny without knowing it. And I do really care for him.

Huh, maybe I do like both him and Izaya, but which one would I choose? Well, I don't even think Izaya likes me, but he's obsessed with Shizuo. It's so obvious he likes him, with all the flirting he does. I'm surprised he hasn't asked Shizuo yet. Does Shizuo like him back? If Izaya did ask him, would say yes? No?

I shook my head. What am I even thinking? It's like anything will ever happen. Oh well, might as well get some sleep, it is pretty late. I closed my eyes and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

-The Next Morning-

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I found myself staring into another pair. I screamed and scooched over which resulted in me rolling off the bed.

"Aw, did I scared you~?" The person, also known as Izaya, said.

"W-What are you doing in my bed?! How did you get in here?!" I freaked, standing up. "The window was left open." He swung his feet over the edge. 'Note one, lock the door', I said quietly to myself.

"What are you doing here?" He stood up smirking. "What? Can't I come visit you?" He walked closer as I took steps back until my back was to the wall. He put his hand on the wall beside my head.

I couldn't help but to blush a little. "Not in the middle of the night!" I said loudly. He chuckled. "It wasn't in the middle of the night. It was around 2am." "You still could have called first!"

"But then what kind of surprise would that have been?" "Whatever!" I pushed him away and walked away. "Aw, Mika-chan, don't walk away." He followed after me.

Shizuo's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth as I waited at the park for Celty. I stopped and looked up when I heard her bike. She came to a skidding stop in front of me.

She hopped off and took out her PDA. Hey. Have you decided how you feel about Izaya, yet?

I sighed and nodded. And?

"I think I actually do like him." You should ask him out!

"But what about Mikado? I said I like him, too." Then ask them both out.

Mikado's P.O.V.

"Izaya! Put me down, I have to get to school!" I shouted at Izaya. After I had gotten dressed, he come in and threw me over his shoulder. And now I have no idea where we're going.

"I'm sure you can miss one day." He said as he walked. "No, I can't!" I said struggling. "now Mika-chan, if you keep struggling, I'm going to drop you." I crossed my arms and glared at nothing.

He chuckled. "Give up?"

"..."

"Are you playing the silent card?"

"... Where are you taking me?"

"Why to school, of course! Don't want you to miss a day, do we?"

-After School-

I walked home from school, constantly looking around for Izaya. After this morning's incident, I've been on guard.

I might like the guy, but that doesn't mean I want him to carry me to school. I yelped as I was suddenly yanked into an alley.

I looked up, expecting to see Izaya. I was shocked to see Shizuo. "Shizuo? What do you need?" He had one hand against the wall by my head and the other in his pocket.

He stared down at me, into my eyes and I stared back. We got closer, and closer, and closer, until out lips finally touched.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hand that was in his pocket went up against the wall. He's a great kisser.

We only broke apart when we heard a voice. "Aw, are you guys starting without me?" We moved away from each other to Izaya standing there, pouting with his arms crossed. "How rude!"

He walked closer to us. "Shizu-chan, Mika-chan, where's my apology?" He stopped when he was directly in fron of us. Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, flea." "Do I at least get a kiss?"

Giggling lightly, I pushed Shizuo softly, but hard enough so he stumbled into Izaya and they kissed. Izaya smirked and pulled Shizuo closer.


End file.
